


Watermelon

by riichann



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: AU, GDYB are roommates, M/M, One Shot, ToDaeRi are roommates too, art curator!t.o.p, chef!bae, designer!Jiyong, music teacher!daesung, office worker!seungri, seungri's got all the charms, youngbae lost his chill when he befriended jiyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riichann/pseuds/riichann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONE SHOT. "Did you just stole from my shopping cart?" Seungri snapped at the orange haired guy. Jiyong smiled mischievously at the blonde, trying to hide the big watermelon under his t-shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watermelon

**Author's Note:**

> Accidental long one shot about Nyongtory couple that came out of a silly promt I found. Also posted on AsianFF under the same title. Hope you enjoy it!!

The shopping cart stopped suddenly, because Seungri had choosen one that was too old and damaged. The boy gently kicked the wheel and put it again on track, the bottles he carried jingling at the force. Somehow he always ended up in charge of the groceries. Seunghyun said that they needed to use Seungri’s apparent gift for always getting discounts, but the blonde knew it was just another excuse from his hyung to stay at home watching weird art documentaries.

  
He was reading the enormous list on his mobile when he felt someone was watching him. And Seungri, being always straightforward, lifted his head and found a pair of dark brown eyes fixed on his face. He raised an eyebrow, but the stranger never looked away. If anything, his gaze intensified, and Seungri felt he was about to blush under it, so he did what he knew best: he checked the stranger from head to toe.

  
It was a slim boy with a questionable fashion sense and hair dyed bright as an orange. His face was the most captivating thing for Seungri: his features were masculine but at the same time feminine, a perfect mix of softness and virility. Seungri stayed looking at the other costumer for a few seconds, but the arrival of another person distracted him.

  
“Hey, let’s buy this!” said a short but muscular man, approaching the orange haired guy with a bottle of vodka on his hands.

  
Seungri took this as his cue to leave the Drinks area. He didn’t want to eavesdrop a private conversation, not after all the weird staring he shared with that stranger. Trying to concentrate in his current task, he headed to the Vegetables & Fruits section of the store.

  
He was picking some strawberries when his phone started vibrating and Justin Timberlake’s voice filled the air. A hideous zoomed-in picture of Seunghyun where his nose could be fully appreciated illuminated the screen. With a loud sigh, Seungri placed a package of strawberries over the other groceries and pressed the green button.

  
“Hyung” he said in the most bored voice he could compose.

  
“What’s up with that disrespectful tone, you little brat?”

  
“I wasn’t being disrespectful, hyung.”

  
“I know you are rolling your eyes because I called you, so yes, you are being disrespectful.”

  
“Get to the point or I will hang up.”

  
“Stop being so impatient. My voice is an amazing gift from Heaven and you should be thankful for listen to it every day.”

  
Seungri buffed and checked the carrots. He shouldn’t have to, because they had enough carrots at home, but the color attracted him enough to divert from the words his older roommate was saying over the phone.

  
“Seungri, Daesung burned your porn magazines.”

  
“WHAT?”

  
“Ha! I knew you’ll listen that” Seunghyun said while someone laughed hysterically on the back.”Anyway, now that you are paying attention, Daesung says he wants cucumber. Could you get that too?”

  
“Cucumber?” Seungri asked, his eyes catching an orange glimmer passing by. Maybe he was getting paranoid. “Noted. How many?”

  
“He says two or three will be enough. Did you get a watermelon? I can’t wait to taste it with that Cabernet.”

  
“I don’t think that’s a great idea but yes. And consider yourself lucky because watermelons are out of season and I got the last one on the entire superm-“

  
Seungri’s voice trailed off. He was absolutely, one hundred per cent sure he had placed the watermelon right on the middle of the cart. After all, it was a watermelon, perhaps the biggest fruit you could get. But his cart was full of wine bottles, vegetables, cleaning products and zero-no, minus one-watermelon. And he saw the back of a person snatching between the apples and the peaches.

  
“What the fu-Hyung, I’ll call you later.”

  
As he ended up the call, he was sure about two facts. First, that person was the stranger with orange hair from the Drinks section. Two, the stranger had grow a belly in five minutes, a belly way too similar as a watermelon shape. Seungri held the cart with all his strength and started running.

  
“Hey!” he called when he got to the other. “Get my watermelon back!”

  
The boy turned to him, his hands on his back, and the mysterious lump on his t-shirt apparently gone.

  
“Excuse me? I don’t know what you are talking about” the guy said, walking backwards between the sweets' racks.

  
“I know you got it from my cart. Come on, you are hiding it behind your back!”Seungri snapped, and the costumer covered his face with his hand in a delicate manner, trying to hide his mischievous laughter.

  
“You seem like a funny person, but right now you sound a little bit crazy.”

  
Seungri frowned at this, his pace slow as if he was a hunter and the other costumer was his prey. The stranger sent him a wide, charming smile. And then, in a second, he was running like a deer and Seungri was chasing him frantically through the entire Grains section of the supermarket.

  
“Sorry, I really need it!” the stranger shouted half looking at his back, now holding the watermelon over his t-shirt.

  
“It’s mine, you punk!” The blonde yelled with his breathing getting heavier and heavier due to the amount of groceries he carried. However, it seemed karma was taking a day off, because the cart made a violent twist that sent Seungri over a well constructed pile of oatmeal cookies boxes.

  
“This was fun, let’s repeat it sometime!” the orange haired guy said jokingly, and disappeared between the racks, leaving Seungri sitting on the floor surrounded by cookies boxes and other packages that had fell due to his accident.

* * *

 

Daesung knew something was wrong the moment Seungri got into the apartment. He was into the kitchen when he heard the door opening, and he instantly knew the maknae was pissed off even before he appeared on the room.

  
“Why are you mad?” he said as a greeting. Seungri sent a confused look over the plastic bags he was carrying.

  
“Why you’d say that?” Seungri replied trying his best to look like Daesung was crazy and he was as fine as ever.

  
“You didn’t scream hello like a maniac in the moment you got in or even said a word on your way to this room.”

  
“I don’t scream like a maniac. You make it sound like I talk all the time.”

  
“Because you do. Now spill it.” Daesung crossed his arms over his chest and stood straight with a serious face. The pose could have been threatening only if he wouldn’t be wearing his blue apron, the one with the Doraemon drawings that his mother specially bought for him. _Ah, Seungri could feel the bad moment at the store disappearing at that funny sight…_

  
“Where’s the watermelon?” Seunghyun asked, coming out from the bathroom.

  
_Nevermind._

  
“Turns out it was rotten” he lied effortlessly, placing the bags over the table. While Seunghyun started whining about the damn watermelon and wines, Daesung sent the younger his _I’m-not-buying-your-filthy-lies-you-kiddo look_ , but Seungri was the master of pretending he was fine when he was not, so he could get to his room without receiving another painful question.

  
He was still embarrassed. He had to apologize with the supermarket workers and help to collect the boxes from the floor. He even had to buy some of the oatmeal cookies because they were damaged.

  
Jumping on his bed, he buried his blushing face on the pillow, absorbing the soft essence of lavender that Daesung used for washing their clothes. He screamed of frustration onto the fabric, and then he turned his body and looked at the roof.

  
He couldn’t pinpoint exactly what was the thing that was bothering him more, so he reached a cookie box-the ones that he supposedly bought because ‘Hyung, you always say I need to eat healthy when I’m on work, so I bought five packages for the entire week’. While he was breaking the thin cardboard he spotted something off between the oatmeal picture and the letters.

  
It was a telephone number, along with a girl’s name. Seungri recognized the name, because he had seen it in the tag of one of the employers that helped him with the boxes. Damn it, he ran right onto a pile of cookies but he still managed to get a girl’s number without much effort. Maybe it was a gift from the Gods. Or maybe a curse.

  
He pulled one cookie from the box and started eating it slowly. That fucking stranger. How did he dare to steal from him? Right from his cart? After recklessly checking him out? He could have come to Seungri and ask for him to share half of the watermelon. He could have start talking with him, and Seungri would have said _yes, let’s share this watermelon; it’s too big after all, what is your name? And your phone numb-?_

  
He started coughing violently, because his train of thoughts surprised him enough to choke with the damn cookie.

  
“Maknae!” Daesung called, his face sneaking into the room. “I need help with the food; move your ass to the kitchen.”

  
“Please tell me once again why we need to throw a party tonight” Seungri said irritated. Daesung sent him a perplexed look, as if the thought of Seungri not wanting to party was surreal. Well, it was, but everyone has bad days.

  
“We are celebrating another year of successfully controlling our tempers to avoid killing you” Seunghyun stated, without taking his eyes off the cheese he was cutting. Seungri pouted at this, which made Daesung laugh even harder.

  
“Light up maknae. Practically every person we know comes tonight, and you’re needed as the soul of the party” the smiling boy said, patting his shoulder.

  
“Yes, Daesung invited the whole building” Seunghyun complained.

  
“You invited all your friends from the museum and Seungri did the same with his friends from college and work” Daesung snapped back. “I don’t have a lot of friends in the school so I needed to bring other people.”

  
“You could bring your students” Seungri joked, before an onion hit his face.

  
“They are high school students, you pervert!” his hyung yelled. “Underage, illegal, jail!”

  
“I was joking!” Seungri defended himself half laughing; trying to stop the onions Daesung was throwing at him to empathize every word of his scolding.

  
“Shut up and cut the carrots” the other said, pointing at the vegetables over the table.

  
_Seriously, why the carrots?_

  
“Because Seunghyun hyung is working on the cheese and you hate cutting onions” Daesung explained, and Seungri realized he had complained out loud.

  
The conversation diverted on complains from the two Seunghyuns who started crying due to the deep smell from the onions. Daesung laughed at them, because he was using his goggles to prevent his small eyes to cry.

* * *

 

Daesung opened the door, smiling brightly as always. Behind him, the large apartment was full of people and music filled the air, along with the sound of conversations and laughter.

  
“Youngbae!” the brown haired man greeted at his neighbour, and then he noticed another person standing next to him.“Oh, you must be Jiyong, right?”

  
“Yes, he is. Jiyong, this is Kang Daesung, Daesung, this is my infamous roommate and best friend Kwon Jiyong.”

  
Daesung quickly shook Jiyong’s hand, which took him by surprise. The boy seemed nice but Jiyong was a little bit scared because he never trusted in people that smiled so much. In fact, he never trusted in people so easily.

  
“Come on in, there’s plenty of food and alcohol and-Ah! What have you got in there? I told you not to bring anything!”

  
Youngbae smiled charmingly, and gave Daesung one of the thermoses he was holding.

  
“I can’t come to a party empty-handed. Besides, I made my awesome Watermelon Potion, and I’m not bragging: it is really awesome.”

  
“Watermelon? Oh, let’s hide this from Seunghyun. He will totally steal the thermos and ruin your drink mixing it up with a wine older than his grandfather.”

  
“There’s no need to. It already has wine. In fact, it’s got seven different types of alcohol, besides the secret ingredient.”

  
Daesung’s eyes were shining at the sentence, and Jiyong realized that his neighbour and his best friend probably shared the same amount of stupidity. No wonder why they had bonded so quickly on their first week on the building. Apparently they were subscribed to the same food magazine and they met when they were checking the mail. He couldn’t believe it. Come on, who subscribes to magazines on these days? Until a week ago, he though only his friend did. But the world was made of weirdos and now he had to be in a party full of strangers and by the end of the night he would end up carrying a completely drunk Youngbae downstairs.

  
“Seunghyun is the one who’s still in college, right?” Youngbae asked, following Daesung to the kitchen.

  
“No! I mean yes. I mean, that’s the other Seunghyun.” Jiyong sent a puzzled gaze over him, and Daesung seemed to notice because he proceeded to explain. “Both of my roommates are named Seunghyun. It was really confusing so we call the younger Seungri. He’s still in college. Seunghyun is the one working on the National Museum.”  
Jiyong and Youngbae nodded and Daesung gave them plastic glasses. He took one for himself and filled it with Youngbae’s creation. His small eyes widened in surprise when he took the first sip.

  
“You should totally sell this on your restaurant. I feel I could drink it all night long, it’s awesome!”

  
“Told ya” said Youngbae with a proud grin, so happy that Jiyong smiled too. The drink was addictive as almost any of his best friend inventions, but he didn’t know the exact composition of the beverage. Youngbae insisted on cook and make drinks by his own, to maintain the secrecy as any great chef would do, banning Jiyong from the kitchen all the time.

  
“We need to show this to Seunghyun and Seungri” Daesung declared, and started pouring the drink on small glasses for the guests. Gentleman as always, Youngbae offered himself to take one of the trays.

  
“There’s Seunghyun” Daesung pointed after they gave some drinks, Jiyong reluctantly following them. A tall man in a suit was talking with another guy in a corner of the living room. He had a glass of wine on his right hand, but when he saw Daesung immediately took one of the drinks from his tray with the left hand. “Hyung, these are Dong Youngbae and Kwon Jiyong, from Fourth floor.”

  
“Ah, the chef? Nice to meet you, I’m Choi Seunghyun. This one here is my friend Choi Dongwook.”

  
Jiyong started looking around to avoid being involved in the conversation, and his eyes trailed around the room. Small groups from people talked and laughed, even some of them were dancing to the upbeat music.

  
“I can’t believe how good this is!” Seunghyun exclaimed, taking sips from both of his glasses. “And Seungri said it was a bad idea.”

  
Jiyong stopped listening, frozen in place. The biggest group of people was reunited on the opposite corner of the apartment, and when two boys moved from their place, Jiyong saw him. The guy making everyone laugh, the guy who was catching everyone’s attention was the same guy he saw on the supermarket that afternoon. Jiyong felt blood running to his cheeks quickly, remembering the watermelon incident. Besides that, the vision of the blonde boy in a black shirt and his charming laughter traveling through the entire room was breathtaking for him.

  
_Oh shit. This is bad._

  
“I think I will go home” he whispered to Youngbae. His friend didn’t even turn at him. “I will go home, hyung.”

  
“I listened the first time but I’m going to pretend you are not an antisocial little shit” the other whispered, still smiling as he was listening to their neighbours’ compliments.

  
“Oh, we should save a glass for the maknae” Daesung said. “He’s too busy right now being the center of attention but I promise I will introduce you to him later.”

  
“Where he is?” Youngbae asked, still ignoring Jiyong’s plea.

  
“There” Seunghyun pointed at the biggest group. “The blonde one with a black shirt.”

  
Jiyong stopped hitting Youngbae’s arm casually at that sentence. _Oh shit oh shit how on Earth oh shit he LIVES ON THIS APARTMENT HE’S OUR NEIGHBOUR OH SHIT._

  
“He seems friendly” Youngbae said, making Jiyong gulp. Fortunately for him, some other people approached them and started talking with their neighbours. He took the opportunity and grabbed his best friend aside, behind a weird Mother Mary sculpture.

  
“Seriously, I need to go.”

  
“Why? We just arrived.”

  
“I just don’t feel really well.”

  
“Jiyong, we’ve met since primary school, I know that you are lying.”

  
“I just...saw someone...I can’t be here.”

  
“What, your ex is here?” Youngbae started looking at the people but Jiyong denied it with his head.

  
“It’s much worse.”

  
“What can be worse than seeing your ex? Kwon Jiyong, tell me what the fuck is happening right now.”

  
Jiyong knew lies were useless at that point, just because Youngbae had called him by his full name and the advertence glance he was sending towards him was absolutely scary.

  
“I… remember that you sent me for the watermelon?” Youngbae nodded, but crossed his arms. “And you threatened to break my sunglasses collection if I didn’t come back with a good one?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Well, I couldn’t find any watermelon on the Fruits Section.”

  
Confusion filled Youngbae’s face.

  
“Then how… Oh no. Jiyong, please tell me you didn’t stole it” Youngbae said, covering his mouth in surprise.

  
“I did. From another’s person cart.” It sounded so pathetic, but now he had confessed he should say everything. “I even hide it under my t-shirt and ran away from the customer and then he fell on the floor and I escaped with his watermelon.”

  
“Please tell me you are lying.”

  
“Do you really think I would tell you something like this just for leaving a party?”

  
"True. But what did you-"

  
“That customer is here.”

  
“Oh shit.”

  
“He lives here.”

  
“Here?”

  
“It’s Seungri.”

  
If they were talking about other people, Jiyong could have laughed at his best friend’s sudden change of expression. Youngbae seemed even more embarrassed than himself.

  
“You stole from our neighbour. On our first month in this building. You STOLE FROM-!” Jiyong covered his friend’s mouth to avoid him from yelling. Youngbae nodded signaling that he wouldn’t scream and Jiyong let him go. “I can’t believe it. This is why I can’t have other friends! Because you go and steal from them!”

  
“This was the only time, stop overreacting!”

  
“You don’t let me have nice things!”

  
Jiyong sighed at his friend sense of drama, and crossed his arms. He was avoiding to look at Seungri and praying his neighbour won’t notice him and made something like screaming ‘Give my watermelon back!’ in front of everyone.

  
“You need to go there and apologize.”

  
He felt like choking with his beverage and he wasn’t even drinking.

  
“I can’t do that, are you insane?!”

  
“If you don’t do it by yourself I will force you. Dude, I need more friends. We need more friends. So go there and…”

  
Youngbae stopped talking, his eyes fixed on the other side of the room. Jiyong could hear the gears on his best friend’s brain turning slowly and fear crept over his body.

  
“What?” he whispered.

  
“Is that...Is Seungri that guy you were fucking with your eyes on the supermarket?” Jiyong blushed violently, but Youngbae didn’t notice. “Oh God, he is! This is why you want to go away!”

  
“What?!”

  
“You are afraid because you have a first sight crush over him and you ruined it by stealing the watermelon!”

  
“What the hell? No!”

  
“Yes!”

  
Jiyong could continue in denial all night long, but Daesung’s sudden appearance made him jump in his place.

  
“Guys! There you are! I finally got Seungri out of his circle of admirers! Maknae, say hi to our new neighbours.”

  
Jiyong felt like the air of his lungs abandoned him forever and all at once. He looked at Daesung and then at his friend-if he realized Jiyong was panicking he didn’t show it-and then he had to look at the younger boy.

  
He thought Seungri might not recognize him. Or maybe he would send him a death glare of annoyance. But when his eyes met Seungri, Jiyong was sure about two things. First, Seungri was so stunning that it confirmed-once again-his massive crush. Second, under the charming smile the blonde had plastered on his face, Seungri just _knew everything._

* * *

Nobody would notice that Seungri was in a bad mood. He was really good at hiding it, making everyone laugh and talk and have fun on a party that he didn’t want to throw. Once again, everyone was paying attention at his old stories and jokes, but this time the sense of pride that came with all the eyes fixed on him never came.

  
Everything was under control until Jinwoo, one of his co workers, moved aside to talk with Mino. Seungri could perfectly see how Daesung was heading to the kitchen, followed by two persons he didn’t knew, and one of them had that _damn carrot hair_.

  
“What happens, Hyung?” Taehyun asked, interrupting his train of thoughts. “You were talking about the high school trip and you stopped. Is this to add suspense?”

  
“Oh, no, I suddenly forgot what I was saying. Sorry.”

  
His friends laughed at him and they quickly changed topics, but his attention divided between the conversation and the kitchen door. Besides, people were all around him so he couldn’t get a great view of the guests out of their circle.

  
Seunghoon, one of his college mates, started dancing like a snake over the couch, allowing Seungri a little bit of time to sneak over the people in search for the carrot hair. _Wait, what was he doing? It’s not like the supermarket guy was in the party. A lot of people dyed their hairs nowadays, including him._ He was stretching his neck at its full capacity, and he had to stop himself from standing up. _Damn, you are getting really paranoid. You are such a creep._

  
He thought he saw the orange hair next to Seunghyun, but he wasn’t so sure. No, he was sure, that guy was next to his roommates. Jinwoo sat again and he could see straight to the corner where Seunghyun and Daesung were.

  
_It’s him._

  
Seungri was sure about it. It was the same body complexion. The same hair color. He was even more sure when the other guy turned around with his friend and hid behind Seunghyun’s glass Mother Mary. It was the same pretty face, the same intense eyes.

  
He didn’t knew how, but he _knew_ the other guy had saw him. Maybe it was because he was clearly discussing something with his short friend, the same guy from the supermarket.

  
What should he do? Maybe he should act like nothing happened. Or maybe he could start talking with the guy and casually bother him about their encounter.

  
“Seungri, I need to introduce you to someone. Kids, give me my maknae back for a while.”

  
Daesung ignored the group complains and forced Seungri to get his ass off the couch. The blonde half smiled at his hyung almost protective action.

  
“Our neighbours from Fourth floor arrived some time ago, and Youngbae brought a delicious watermelon drink.”

  
Seungri contained his laugh. Their new neighbours? Watermelon drink? Such a big and funny irony. Hold on, that means this guy lived on his building? He didn’t have time to think if it was a good or bad thing because Daesung finally spotted the duo behind the sculpture and took him by his arm.

  
“Please be nice to them” Daesung warned him. “Youngbae is a really good person and Jiyong seems to be really uncomfortable so don’t push them."

  
“I won’t. Which one is which?”

  
“Youngbae is the muscular; Jiyong is the tall with orange hair.”

  
They walked towards their neighbours after their small conversation. He composed his trademarked charming smile and let Daesung in charge of introductions. However, he quickly noticed the carrot boy was trying not to look at him. Was he embarrassed? Of course he was. Seungri didn’t know him and could feel his panic attack. The blonde almost pitied him.

  
When their gazes finally met, Seungri was sure about two things. First, he was going to bother the shit out of the orange haired guy. Second, he would have to gather all his strength to avoid taking the stranger to his bedroom in that very moment.

  
“Hi, I’m Lee Seunghyun, but you can call me Seungri.”  
The short guy sent him a certainly embarrassed smile. Did he know about the supermarket? Did he send the other guy to steal from his cart? Seungri didn’t think so, from what he has heard about Youngbae, the chef was really nice and respectful.

  
“Nice to meet you. My name is Dong Youngbae. This is...my roommate, Kwon Jiyong.”

  
“Nice to meet you” Jiyong almost squealed. Seungri pretended he didn’t notice it and decided to start teasing him right away.

  
“Oh, is that the famous watermelon beverage?” he asked, and without hesitation he reached Jiyong’s hands, taking his drink. He made sure his touch was suggestive and apparently innocent at the same time. Jiyong’s alarmed reaction was priceless. Seungri took a sip and closed his eyes, letting the alcohol pass through his throat. It was good indeed, but the taste of the fruit was like the fuel he needed for the rest of the night and his revenge.

  
“Woah. Daesung was right, it is delicious.” He licked his upper lip, savoring the beverage while looking straight at Jiyong. “How did you manage to get watermelon? It’s so hard to find out of season.”

  
Youngbae immediately looked at the floor, scratching his head. Jiyong was clearly perplexed, and Seungri felt Daesung’s gaze of warning over him.

  
“Oh! I’m such an idiot, I took your glass” he continued. “I’m sorry, I tend to treat people with a lot of confidence and sometimes I overstep. I will get you another.”

  
“No!” Jiyong said, taking the drink from his hands. Seungri unconsciously raised his eyebrows at this. “We can share. I think the drink got too popular and the trays are empty. Right, Daesung?”

  
Daesung seemed to came back to Earth when he heard his name, too focused on the strange conversation developing in front of him.

  
“Oh, yeah. I think Seunghyun hyung took most of the glasses for him.”

  
“That’s it, we can share it. I would give you the entire glass but its way too good and that’s all my selfishness would aloud me.”

  
Youngbae wanted to kill his best friend. He could take the weird Mother Mary bubbled sculpture behind them, lift it and throw it over Jiyong’s tiny body. Jiyong would go through the floor to the apartment under them and he would go to jail after Seunghyun beat the shit out of him for breaking his beloved sculpture. But he would be happy and most important, at peace of mind. Because he wouldn’t have this stupid friend anymore, the one who stole fruits in the supermarket and then was careless enough to actually _flirt_ with the person he had stolen from.

  
“Oh, are you really that selfish?” Seungri asked, half annoyed half amused at this weird game they were playing.

  
“Sometimes. Mostly over Youngbae’s drinks. He’s a really good chef but he never makes these kinds of things at home.”

  
“THAT’S NOT TRUE!” Youngbae whined, losing his patience. Daesung jumped in surprise. “He’s lying. I always cook at home. Why are you trying to embarrass me? You are the one that wants to share his glass with Seungri so stop pulling me down to look nice.”

  
Daesung started laughing loudly, and Seungri followed him. If looks could kill, Jiyong’s death glare could have disintegrated Youngbae. But the other was angry at him and deep inside, Jiyong knew he deserved it.

  
“I’m sorry, hyung” he replied. “It’s true; Youngbae always makes drinks and food at home. I’m like his lab rat, but this is the second time I get to taste the Watermelon Potion.”

  
“You made it sound like I use you all the time! You are still trying to look nice while tearing me down.”

  
“Don’t be so harsh with him, Hyung. We already know you are a great person” Daesung assured, smiling at Youngbae. In that moment, Seunghyun approached them, both of his hands still holding wine and the fruity drink.

  
“What’s up? Is Seungri already embarrassing us in front of every person we know?”

  
“Hyung!” Seungri complained, while everyone laughed at him.

  
“Seungri is innocent. It’s more like Jiyong is embarrassing me” Youngbae declared. Jiyong pouted and Seungri thought he looked cute. _Oh no, not cute. Hot or sexy or completely fuckable, but he couldn’t allow himself to think Kwon Jiyong was cute. Cute was the beginning of the end._

  
“Oh no. Seungri is not innocent. He’s a player and a pain in the ass, but we still like him from time to time.”

  
Jiyong tried hard not to focus on the word player, because if he did he would have to admit that punch on his stomach called jealousy. _Come on, he barely knew this guy. What was with that strong sense of possessiveness creeping up on him?_ Seungri took the glass away from him naturally, as if they knew each other since forever.

  
“Thank you Hyung. I also like you from time to time” the blonde said before taking another sip. Seunghyun frowned at this, visibly confused by the unusual sharing of glasses between the new neighbour and the maknae.

  
“So, what do you do for a living, Jiyong hyung? Perhaps sports? Do you like to run?”

  
Youngbae bit his lip, trying to stop his laughter. That guy Seungri remembered Jiyong and apparently was willing to make him pay for his actions on their first encounter. Besides, he noticed that Seungri was clearly flirting-maybe just for fun-with his best friend, and a part of him was wishing something would happen between those two. It could be good for his mental health if someone banged Jiyong, his friend was a ball of anger on those days and maybe some sex could calm him down.

  
“I’m a fashion designer. I create clothes for stores and some companies, and sometimes I make some merch for my sister’s shop.”

  
“Wow, that’s really cool” Seungri said, genuinely complimenting him. His roommates nodded in approval, and Jiyong took the glass back, trying to distract himself from blushing under Seungri’s eyes. “Did you make your t-shirt? With that plus your orange hair you look like a prisoner. However, it suits you, right?”

  
Seungri turned to his friends searching for approval to his joke, but the first one to burst in laughter was Youngbae. Seunghyun and Daesung followed him, but neither of them could understand what the funny part was. Anyway, they were used to it, to Seungri winning admiration from people so easily. It was good for them to have an extrovert as a roommate, because both of them had a hard time making friends in their own way.

  
Jiyong was wondering if it was possible to die of embarrassment. He wanted to rip of his black and white striped t-shirt right away. It felt like the Gods prepared that night for their personal amusement, letting him be Seungri’s prey to make him regret every bad decision he had made on the last twenty four hours. He couldn’t take it anymore.

  
“I thing I need a cigarette” he declared, putting the glass back in Seungri’s hands. Then he turned around and without looking at the others he scanned the surroundings, finally spotting the balcony.

  
The night was freezing in contrast with the warm temperature inside the apartment. But Jiyong didn’t care, his cheeks were still blushing, his mind incapable to erase Seungri’s hazel eyes, the way their hands touched, the way he just ruined everything for a stupid fruit.

  
_You’re an idiot._

  
He smirked sarcastically at his own thoughts, and covered the cigarette from the wind with his hand. After a few puffs, the taste of tobacco seemed to clear his memories, and he was finally able to calm down a little bit.

  
_Well, you just survived it. Now you could like, stay here until Youngbae goes home and then never go out from your apartment. Yes, that sounds like an amazing plan._

  
“Feeling bored already?” said a voice behind him, making him jump in surprise and throw away his cigarette by mistake.

  
“I…just needed some air” he managed to say, while Seungri approached his side and put his hands over the rail. Jiyong looked away, peeking inside the apartment. Curtains were closed and he couldn’t see anyone through the glass door. _Were the curtains closed when he went out? What if Seungri pushed him over the balcony? Oh boy, he should go back inside immediately._

  
He turned his body and took a step to the door, but a hand grabbed his right arm.

  
“Don’t even think about it.”

  
“I don’t know what you are talking about” said Jiyong, his last attempt to pretend nothing had happened. Seungri hissed at this.

  
“Oh wait, I know how this goes. You seem like a funny person, but right now you sound a little bit crazy.” Seungri said in an almost perfect imitation of his voice. Jiyong wanted to laugh at this, but he was too nervous and also too surprised that Seungri could do such a great impersonation of him on the day they met.

  
“Look, I’m sorry” Jiyong said instead of mocking at him.

  
“You should be. You stole from my shopping cart” Seungri stated, making a step towards him with every sentence he said. “You tried to make me look like I was crazy.” Jiyong stepped back, fear and embarrassment in his eyes. “You even put that fucking watermelon under your t-shirt.” Seungri laughed sarcastically at the memory.

  
“It was an emergency” Jiyong replied in small voice.

  
“You ran away and laughed when I fell on the floor.”

  
Jiyong looked at the floor, stuttering his answer.

  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t know that-“

  
“You stole from me, now you need to pay” Seungri cut him off, and Jiyong felt the metallic rail stabbing his back, the cold wind hitting his neck. Seungri put his arms to his sides, so he wouldn’t have the slightest chance to scape.

  
_Oh fuck, he’ll seriously push me from the balcony._

  
“I’m so sorry!”Jiyong pleaded, burning under the blonde’s intense stare. “It’s just a watermelon, I’m sure there’s another way to-“

  
“No, I want my payment now” Seungri objected, and Jiyong opened his mouth to scream, shivering at the feel of Seungri’s hands over his shoulders. _HE’S GOING TO PUSH ME OH GOD._

  
Seungri put his hands over Jiyong’s neck, and with a fast movement he trapped Jiyong’s lips with his. He felt Jiyong gasping in surprise, but he didn’t stop and pushed his body against the small frame of his neighbour. But then he felt Jiyong’s hands traveling around his waist, quickly recovering his senses. Apparently the orange haired guy didn’t have too many complains about the payment, because he opened his mouth, offering the blonde full access.

  
Seungri’s movements were certainly rude. He didn’t lose any minute and deepened the kiss, their mouths adjusting, pulling and pushing against each other. Seungri bit Jiyong’s lip, and the slim boy let him take the lead. After all, he was the one in debt.

  
However, their need for air made them break the kiss. Jiyong felt his cheeks blushing violently, unsure to say anything and ruin the moment. But then he looked at the younger and couldn’t decipher his expression, so the words escaped his mouth before he could stop them.

  
“So, now we are even?” he asked, the disappointment plastered in his voice.

  
Seungri smiled mischievously, locking their gazes once more.

  
“Are you insane? Watermelons are really big, you know. And also, they’re really expensive out of season.”

  
“So I guess I’ll be in debt for a long time, right?” Jiyong asked in false defeat, while his hands traveled slowly over Seungri’s chest.

  
“Exactly” Seungri said, before pulling Jiyong’s chin with his hand for another not-so-gentle kiss.

* * *

 

Inside, three figures peeked over the curtains, spying the couple.

  
“Oh, come on!” Youngbae complained, while Seunghyun and Daesung shared a high five of victory.

  
“You shouldn’t have bet over Jiyong” the music teacher said.

  
“Yeah, our Seungri is too fast in this game” Seunghyun added, smiling like a proud father.

  
“I guessed it, but I thought that Jiyong would be stupid enough to kiss him first trying to distract Seungri from beating the shit out of him.”

  
“Well, that could had happened, but now you owe us a big dinner on your restaurant” Daesung couldn’t hide his excitement over free food. The three of them looked at their friends again and laughed, until Seunghyun audibly cursed.

  
“What’s up, Hyung?”

  
“I just realized we will have to bear with those two making out in every corner from now on.”

  
“Oh shit” Daesung and Youngbae said in unison. The chef frowned at the sight of Jiyong’s hand traveling down to Seungri’s butt, and closed the curtain in an abrupt movement.

  
“Forget about making out, they will be _fucking_ in every corner.”

  
“Maybe we should send Seungri to your apartment and you come and live with us” Daesung suggested, and Youngbae nodded, clearly amused with the idea.

  
“Daesungie is right. But for the moment, I guess this will work.” Seunghyun agreed, pulling a key out of nowhere, quickly locking the balcony’s door.”Let’s let them freeze out there”

  
“Hyung, they will be doing everything instead of freezing” Youngbae pointed, before they rejoin the other guests at the party, the balcony’s key long forgotten inside Seunghyun’s suit pocket.


End file.
